Those Interesting High School Days
by StarESP4Cat
Summary: This is an AU story that takes place in a Las Vegas high school. Some characters are high school students, others are the school's faculty or staff. UPDATE: Chapter 4 is up and running
1. Summer Talk and Homeroom Torture

Those Interesting High School Days

Pairing: Nick and Sara, Grissom and Catherine, Warrick and Mia, Greg and Sophia

A/N: This is my first totally AU story. This takes place in a high school in Las Vegas.

Greg Sanders is a freshman. Nick, Sara, Mia and Warrick are seniors looking forward to graduating from high school and harassing freshmen. Sophia is a foreign exchange student from England in her junior year (the actress who plays her is British). Gil Grissom is the biology teacher. Catherine Willows is the English teacher. Jim Brass is the friendly paternal principal. Sam Vega is the Fighting Squirrels football coach. Conrad Ecklie is the sadistic economics teacher. Chris Cavaliere is the Spanish teacher. There will be references about Nigel Crane and Hank, but they will be Warrick and Nick's tormentors from a few years back

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI. I only own my original characters.

Summer Talk and Homeroom Torture

"Nick, how was your summer?" Mia asked slamming her locker shut.

"It was great," Nick said. "I worked at my mom's law firm as a gofer. One of my sisters had twins – a boy and a girl. I took Sara with me to visit my cousins in Texas. My parents celebrated their 34th anniversary with a party that my older siblings and I put together. Now I am looking forward to senior year and pestering a new crop of freshmen. How was yours?"

"I went to Lake Mead a lot with Warrick," Mia said. "The poor guy got sunburned once. Of course, I worked at the Gap."

Sara and Warrick arrived and went to their significant others. Warrick already had his necessary school supplies while Sara had to put her bag in the locker.

"Warrick, my man, what's up?" Nick said giving his buddy some weird handshake. "How was your summer?"

"It was okay," Warrick said. "My grandmother put me to work. I also went to Lake Mead with my girlfriend. I got sunburned one time and it hurt like a bitch. Nick, your girlfriend told me that you're an uncle again."

"One of my sisters had twins – one of each," Nick said.

A loud beep went off and all the students had to report to their homerooms. Nick and Sara were in the same one while Warrick and Mia both were in different ones. It was based on the first letter of one's last name.

Sara was happy that her friends saved two seats for her and Nick. Nick's friends were in different homerooms so he didn't mind sitting with Sara's. He should be used to it growing up with an older brother and five older sisters. Sometimes, he would participate in the discussions Sara and the girls were having.

A woman entered the room and loudly cleared her throat and got the attention of 23 high school seniors.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Willows," the woman said. "I am going to be your homeroom teacher this year. I have to go over a few things with you. Tomorrow morning, there will be a mandatory senior assembly at the auditorium."

The students groaned in mental agony. It was more pronounced coming from Nick and Sara.

"I know that you aren't looking forward to it," Ms. Willows said impatiently. "It will be the first and last one you will go to, I promise!"

Oh, I could sleep through that, Nick thought. I will sit with my girlfriend and I'll sleep on her shoulder.

"I was informed that there will be a new forensics club forming," Ms. Willows said. "If you are interested, talk to Mr. Grissom, the biology teacher."

The same Mr. Grissom that keeps a fetal pig in a jar with formaldehyde in his classroom, both Nick and Sara thought. Forensics is fascinating, but not if we have to hang out with Miss Piggy.

"I am now going call roll," Ms. Willows said. "When I call your name, please raise your hand and say 'here'. You know the routine."

Nick and Sara were looking out the window waiting for their names to be called.

"Sara Sidle," Ms. Willows said.

"Here," Sara called out and raised her hand.

Nick just stared at his desk for no apparent reason.

"Nicholas Stokes," Ms. Willows said.

"Present!" he said. "Please, call me Nick!"

Ms. Willows looked at him funny and proceeded with her roll call.

"Good morning, I am Mr. Brass," a man's voice at the PA system said. "I am your school principal. Welcome back classes of 2005, 2006 and 2007, I hope you had a wonderful summer. Welcome to high school, class of 2008. Today is day One in a cycle of Seven. Now I am going to give you the SAT word of the day. Today's word is ambivalent meaning contradictory feelings or attitudes towards an object. I will use this word in a sentence. She was ambivalent about her future choices."

That was the lamest sentence he has ever uttered, Sara thought.

"Tomorrow after school, there will be a pep rally for the Fighting Squirrels football team," Mr. Brass said. "We are all hoping for another state championship season led by Head Coach Sam Vega. I hope you can attend the rally and attend the games. Go Fighting Squirrels! Good luck to everyone this year!"

The PA system fell silent. Ms. Willows had already finished calling roll. She just watched to see if any senior in her homeroom was causing any trouble. Nick and Sara resumed talking to Sara's friends.

There was a loud buzzing noise that caused the students to grit their teeth in mental agony. They should have been used to it, but still it was irritating to hear. Why could they have gotten a bell instead of a buzzer, every student thought.

Sara got up from her desk first and looked at her schedule. Nick followed her out the door.

"What do you have for first period?" Nick asked.

"I have Economics with Mr. Ecklie in room 323," Sara said with dread in her voice. "It'll be boring and I could sleep through it. What about you?"

"I have Spanish with Mr. Cavaliere in room 242," Nick frowned.

"Looking from our schedules," Sara said. "We have study hall fourth period and lunch fifth period together in Café Vomit. I'll see you at fourth period."

"I will be there for sure," Nick said. "I love you, Sara."

"I love you, too, Nick," Sara said as they went their separate ways.

TBC


	2. Meeting Greg Sanders and Study Hall

Those Interesting High School Days

Pairing: Nick and Sara, Grissom and Catherine, Warrick and Mia, Greg and Sophia

When Nick and Sara are on their way to study hall, they have a run in with Greg Sanders.

A/N: Ray O'Riley is the physics teacher. Lady Heather, Grissom's friend, is the French teacher. Paul Millander is the strange psychology teacher. Cyrus Lockwood is the math teacher. David Hodges is a senior and a total loser dork.

A/N 2: I apologize for the delay of this chapter. I wanted to write this one way and it took me to a totally different direction.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI. I only own my original characters.

Meeting Greg Sanders and Study Hall

Sara saw Nick coming down the stairs and smiled. After three periods of not being in the same classes, they were looking forward to seeing each other despite they were going to Café Vomit.

"Did you miss me?" she asked as Nick happily approached her.

"Like you wouldn't believe," he replied. "How were your classes so far?"

"Economics suck!" she whined. "Mr. Ecklie is a major fucking asshole! Physics is awesome and Mr. O'Riley is an interesting character. AP French with Lady Heather is a challenge, but I can handle it! How were yours?"

"Spanish is awesome, but Mr. Cavaliere so far is a freaking jerk," Nick said. "Psychology is almost like tripping on acid with Mr. Millander as a teacher. Mathematics with Mr. Lockwood is fascinating."

Suddenly, a spiky haired kid almost ran into them.

"Whoa! Watch it, you punk!" Nick shouted at the kid.

"Sorry, but you have to watch it!" the kid said to Nick and turning to Sara. "You are cute!"

"Hey, she's mine!" Nick snapped.

"I'm Greg Sanders and a freshmen," the punk said to Sara and ignoring Nick.

Nick was livid that a freshman tried to make nice with Sara.

"Listen Freshman, I am going to tell you nicely once," Nick growled. "Keep your grubby paws off my girlfriend or my buddies and I will swish your head in the boys' room. Now, buzz off, creep!"

After Greg walked the other way, Nick took a deep breath.

"Nicky, that really wasn't necessary," Sara said.

"He was hitting on you," Nick protested. "I know that he wasn't aware that you are already taken. He's a freshman and you are a senior-"

"I get the point!" Sara smirked.

Before Nick could say anything, there was a scream.

"Don't touch me again, you bloody pervert!" a girl's voice with a British accent shrieked after Greg touched her.

"Nick, let's go to study hall before that dweeb David Hodges rats on us to Mr. Brass," Sara said. "I am not going to be a happy camper if that dork faced asshole is going to cause us to be sent to detention, especially on the first day of school."

"That fucking doofus Hodges is a guy that the seniors three years ago should have swished more often," Nick hissed.

When they got to the Café Vomit, they saw Warrick and Mia sitting at a table. Mia gestured them to come sit with them. Before Nick and Sara could join their friends, a man approached them with a piece of paper and a pen.

"Nick, Sara, you have to sign in for study hall," he said.

"Mr. Grissom, when did this come into effect?" Sara asked.

"Since this year," Mr. Grissom said.

Sara and Nick groaned as they begrudgingly signed their names on the attendance sheet. They immediately joined Warrick and Mia at their table.

"Mia, isn't a little too early to eat a cookie?" Nick asked.

"No, they already opened Café Vomit's snack bar," Mia said. "I wanted a cookie, I bought one. I also bought some for you guys too."

"Thanks," Sara said.

"We just had a run in with a freshman named Greg Sanders," Nick said.

"Oh, that twerp who likes to annoy people!" Warrick said.

"You know him?" Sara asked. "He tried to pick me up!"

"Mia and I went to same elementary school with him," Warrick winced. "When Greg was in the 3rd grade, a few 6th graders were recruited to help the phys. ed. teachers with the 3rd grade gym class. Mia and I were assigned to Greg's gym class. Greg was a very hyper kid and I tried in vain to get him to quiet down."

Nick and Sara just looked at each other. So that explains how that spiky haired freshman was. Nick's family moved from Dallas, Texas and Sara's from Tamales Bay, California before the two of them started junior high. Still in Nick's eyes, Greg put his face where it didn't belong.

"You should have seen what Mr. Fresh Meat did after I told him to buzz off," Nick said. "He managed to get his hand on that British exchange student."

"Oh, that's Sophia Curtis from England," Mia said. "She is in my sociology class. She is also in Warrick's English class. She is bright, slightly reserved."

"She would have to stop referring to our football as rugby with protective gear," Warrick said. "I heard her talk about it when she was arguing with a fellow student about football and soccer before our class began. The poor bastard probably freaked out and ran away from her."

"Speaking of football," Nick chirped. "Warrick, we both have to speak at tomorrow's pep rally. We are co-captains of the football team. The 2004 season will be a kick ass season for the Fighting Squirrels. We want the state championship!"

"I am the captain of the cheerleading squad," Sara added. "I have to rev up the crowd."

"Sara, I know you are the girl to do that," Warrick said.

"I just hope that Sophia doesn't ruin it with her whining about American sports," Mia mumbled.

"She probably won't show up," Nick pointed out.

"Nick, that's a very good point," Warrick chuckled.

"What if she does?" Sara asked.

"Then she will have to learn," Nick winked at his girlfriend. "Whether she likes it or not, she will know about American sports. Maybe when she goes back to jolly ole England, she could tell her friends about baseball, soccer, field hockey, softball and American football."

Sara, Warrick and Mia laughed at what Nick said about Sophia. Mr. Grissom approached them with a look telling them to shut up and study. Of course this was the first day of school, the teachers didn't give the students much homework during that day, it was just introduction to the class. Nick, Sara, Mia and Warrick decided to do a little bit of their homework so they could deal with less at home. The buzzer went off.

"What do you guys have this coming period?" Warrick asked as he stretched.

"Nick and I have lunch here," Sara cringed at spending another period at Café Vomit. "What next on your schedule?"

"I have psychology with Mr. Millander," Warrick said.

"He is a creepy guy," Nick whined. "I had him earlier."

"Thanks for the warning, buddy," Warrick cringed.

"I have French with Lady Heather," Mia said.

"She is good teacher," Sara beamed. "She is challenging, but she's awesome!"

Warrick and Mia left the cafeteria but not before he gave Nick a high five. Sara and Nick stayed in their seats and waited a few moments until they made the line for lunch. They both wished that the school would have allowed seniors to go eat out instead of eating the stuff called food from Café Vomit. It was just plain cruelty on the school's part.

TBC


	3. Go Fighting Squirrels

Those Interesting High School Days

Pairing: Nick and Sara, Grissom and Catherine, Warrick and Mia, Greg and Sophia

Today's the Fighting Squirrels' Pep Rally at the Holly Gribbs Memorial track field. Nick, Warrick and Sara rev up the crowd of students, faculty and staff.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI. I only own my original characters.

Go Fighting Squirrels

"Let's bring out the team's co-captains quarterback Nick Stokes and middle linebacker Warrick Brown!" Sam Vega bellowed to the microphone.

Nick and Warrick wearing their football uniforms got up from the chairs and the crowd went crazy.

"Fighting Squirrels rule!" a few of the teachers shouted.

"I am Nick Stokes," Nick introduced himself. "I'm the starting quarterback for your Fighting Squirrels. The 2004 season is going to the best ever and it will be topped with that state championship! Our Homecoming game is going to be a sweet one!"

"I'm Warrick Brown," Warrick said. "I am the middle linebacker for one of the best high school football teams in the Las Vegas area! We are going to get another state championship. First, we have to get through the Henderson East Gophers."

"Henderson East Gophers suck ass!" David Hodges and a few other students shouted.

"They are a challenge, but the Fighting Squirrels aren't afraid to face them," Warrick continued. "Now, I want to introduce you to the captain of the cheerleading squad Sara Sidle."

"Thank you Nick and Warrick," Sara said. "I have never seen such a big turnout for a pep rally. Could it be that the 2004 season will be an awesome one? Let's get fired up!

Give me an F!"

"F!" Nick, Warrick and the crowd shouted.

"Give me an I!" she shouted.

"I!" they repeated.

"Give me a G!" she shouted.

"G!" they shouted back.

"Okay now, give me an H!" Sara screamed.

"H!" the crowd screamed back.

"Give me a T!" she yelled.

"T!" the crowded yelled.

"Now, give me an I!" She shrieked.

"I!" the crowded echoed.

"What about an N!" she exclaimed.

"N!" the crowd shouted.

"Now shout out a G!" Sara said.

"G!" everyone screamed out.

"Give me an S!" Sara shrieked.

"S!" everyone exclaimed.

"Okay, let's hear it for a Q!" Sara shouted.

"Q!" the crowd replied.

"Give me a U!" Sara screamed.

"U!" the crowd was getting more energized by the moment.

"Right, now give me an I," Sara shouted.

"I!" the crowd was getting jumpy.

"Now, I want a double R," Sara exclaimed.

"Double R!" the crowd was really getting into it.

"Now really shout out an E!" Sara yelled.

"E!" the crowd yelled back.

"It's almost over," Sara said. "Give me an L!"

"L!" the crowd screamed back.

"Finally, give me an S!" Sara shrieked and softly breathed a sigh of relief.

"S!" the crowd screamed.

"What does that spell?" Sara asked with her hands on her hips.

"Fighting Squirrels!" the crowd loudly responded.

'Rock and Roll High School' by the Ramones was played in the loudspeakers. Nick, Warrick and Sara were singing along to the song while the crowd lightly swayed their hips and clapped their hands. Eventually the crowd sang along with the captains of the football team and cheerleading squad.

Nobody was prepared for the sweetest thing that happened next. Nick approached Sara, pulled her into an embrace and kissed her passionately. The crowd loved it so much. Even Mr. Brass, who would have sent any other young couple to his office for Nick and Sara's behavior, enjoyed it and applauded them.

"Maybe if Mr. Brass had you doing that cheer during Senior Assembly this morning," Nick whispered in Sara's ear. "A lot of our classmates would have stayed awake, including Warrick and me."

"I love you, Nicky Stokes," Sara whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too, Sara Sidle," Nick whispered back.

TBC


	4. CPK and Haagen Dazs

Those Interesting High School Days

Pairing: Nick and Sara, Grissom and Catherine, Warrick and Mia, Greg and Sophia

Nick, Sara, Mia and Warrick have a double date the day after the first game of the season. They see a familiar couple at Häagen Dazs at the Venetian and are surprised who they are.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI. I only own my original characters.

CPK and Häagen Dazs

Warrick and Mia entered California Pizza Kitchen to find Nick and Sara already seated. When Sara saw their friends enter, she beckoned them to sit with them. Warrick gave Sara a strange look as he and Mia took their seats.

"Sara, you didn't have to save us a seat," Warrick said. "Mia and I know that we have a dinner date with you guys."

"Hey Warrick, how are you feeling?" Nick asked.

"I was a little sore from the game," Warrick responded. "My grandmother gave me a massage, I had a hot shower and went to sleep. I am feeling a little better. What about you?"

"I am still slightly banged up," Nick said. "I took some Tylenol and a long hot shower. I wanted to do some homework, but I passed out on the couch reading my Spanish textbook. I spent the entire morning catching up with schoolwork. Damn those freaking Henderson East Gophers played rough."

"We still won the game, Nick," Warrick said. "I hope these Gophers get investigated. They put two of our teammates in Desert Palm Hospital with broken bones and another one with a torn ACL. The two of us were lucky to suffer a few bruises."

"Let's just look at the menu before the waitress comes and we don't have a clue on what to order," Sara said.

A few minutes later, the waitress came by to take their order. They agreed to share a large field green salad and spinach artichoke dip. Sara ordered a wild mushroom pizza on honey wheat dough. Nick had the carne asada pizza. Warrick and Mia each ordered the Santa Fe chicken pizza. They ordered a large San Pellegrino with 4 glasses.

"Remember, we are not having dessert here," Nick said after their waitress left to place the order. "We are going to Häagen Dazs at the Venetian for ice cream."

"We know Nick," Sara said.

Sometime later, the waitress brought the spinach and artichoke dip. She wanted to take a picture of Nick and Sara feeding each other the dipped chips. Warrick and Mia were shaking their heads seeing their friends behave like newlyweds. They didn't want to say anything. They just joined them and ate the appetizer.

"That was delicious," Mia said.

"Sara and I usually order that appetizer when we come here," Nick smiled. "I don't know who makes it better CPK or The Olive Garden."

"They are both good," Warrick said. "The only difference is The Olive Garden has sliced Italian bread and CPK has tortilla chips."

"So what you are saying is that it's push," Sara chuckled.

Before Warrick could say anything, the waitress came with their salad and four plates. The field green salad looked beautiful with candied walnuts and julienne pears. After the waitress left them alone again, Sara served the salad to her boyfriend, friends and herself. She made sure that everyone got some pears and walnuts with the greens. The salad itself looked too pretty to be eaten, but they had to anyway. Between bites of their salad and sips of the Pellegrino, they talked about favorite teachers and those they love to loathe, plans for Homecoming and other comments about high school life.

"I don't understand why the school would feed the students something that looks unfit for human consumption," Nick whined. "I wouldn't let my dogs nor my cats eat that shit."

"Nick, your dogs wouldn't touch that crap after one bite," Sara said. "As for your cats, they would look at that piece of slop, smell it and walk away."

"And your cats wouldn't do the same thing?" he asked.

"Samantha and Malcolm would bolt across the room at the stench of it," Sara chuckled.

"Guys, can we stop talking about the crap at Café Vomit?" Warrick said. "We are eating good food at CPK and having fun. I sure as hell don't want the moment ruined by comparisons of the school junk to the worst food one's pet could possibly eat."

Nick and Sara just looked at each other and laughed. The waitress came by and took away the plates. She also told them that the pizzas will arrive shortly.

"Sara, I want to try a little piece of your pizza," Nick looked at her with pleading eyes. "I know you don't want to try my carne asada pizza, but you can have a little bit of my ice cream when we go to Häagen Dazs."

"Fair enough," Sara beamed.

"You should be voted cutest couple," Mia said.

"Mia, you and Warrick should also be voted cutest couple," Sara said.

The waitress came by and served their pizzas. As promised, Sara took a small slice and cut a smaller slice and gave it to Nick. She cut the rest of the slice into two and gave a piece each to Warrick and Mia. She didn't want her friends to feel left out because she had given her boyfriend a piece. They were grateful for her kindness.

"The yearbook committee has started sales of the yearbook," Nick said. "From what I was told by Kristi Hopkins, it will cost 20 dollars without the name engraved and $30 with your name on it. She also told me that the yearbooks go on sale starting next week."

"Isn't it a little too early for yearbook sales?" Sara asked. "The class ring salespeople haven't even visited our school yet. What has gotten into the committee? My brother's yearbook didn't go on sale until early November. I wonder if they are rushing us out of here."

"Nah, I don't think so," Warrick said. "You know that next week we have to take the class photo. I am sure you are painfully aware that Mr. Ecklie is one of our advisors. He wants to crackdown on students sticking up their middle fingers for the funny photos."

"Mr. Ecklie is an unrealistic idiot," Nick said after he swallowed a piece of his carne asada pizza. "He can crackdown on bird flippers all he wants, but he can't control 340 high school seniors."

"I wonder who made that jackass advisor," Mia said.

"I think he declared himself one," Sara chuckled in disbelief. "I rather have Lady Heather or Mr. Millander class advisor any day."

"Sara, don't say that weird psychology teacher's name as a possible advisor ever again," Nick whined. "His being at our school gives me the creeps."

There was silence after the discussion about yearbooks, class rings and tyrannical class advisors. They just wanted to finish their pizza, pay the check and go to the ice cream parlor. Nick left two slices on his plate while Sara left only one and both Warrick and Mia each left three. They finished the Pellegrino. The waitress came back to clear off the plates and asked if they wanted to take the slices home with them. Nick told her to put them in separate boxes.

"Would you like some dessert?" the waitress asked. "I highly recommend the tiramisu!"

"No thanks," Nick smiled. "We would like the check, please."

"No problem," she said and left.

She came back with four boxes and the check. They put their pizza slices in their own box. Nick looked at the total and put his credit card in the holder. The waitress returned to take it and process the card. When she returned, she gave Nick the holder and left. He entered a tip and signed the transaction slip. He put the credit card and the yellow copy of the transaction form in his wallet. Warrick, Mia, Nick and Sara took their boxes and left the restaurant but not before Nick gave the holder with the white copy of the slip to the waitress.

"Have a nice evening," she said.

"Thank you, you, too," Nick smiled.

About an hour later, they were at Häagen Dazs at the Venetian making the line to order their dessert. When it came their turn, Sara ordered chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in a cup topped with crush cookies. Nick had a scoop of vanilla fudge brownie in a waffle cone. Warrick had dulce de leche in a cup and Mia had triple chocolate in a cup. When their order was completed and paid for, they were seated and eating their treats.

"Sara, since you gave us a piece of your pizza," Warrick said. "You can take a small amount of our ice cream."

"Okay," she said as she took a tiny amount from each of their dessert.

"Guys, I think you should have a look at this," Nick said as he saw a sight that piqued his curiosity.

"What is it?" Mia asked.

"Take a look at the line," Nick calmly demanded. "Do you see that couple in an embrace and passionately kissing each other."

"Oh my God!" Sara barely whispered. "That's Mr. Grissom with Ms. Willows. I didn't know they were dating."

"I would love to get a camera and take this Kodak moment," Warrick chuckled getting glares from Nick and Sara.

"I just hope they don't see us or we are so busted," Mia said.

As soon as the finished with their ice cream and their discussions, they took their cups, spoons and used napkins to the garbage. They were about to leave to go home when they had a feeling someone wanted to talk to them.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Mr. Grissom asked.

"We were on a double date," Sara said. "What about you guys?"

"Ms. Willows and I had a friendly get together," he said.

Friendly get together, my ass, Nick thought. Do friends kiss the way they did moments before?

"You know that the forensics club is going to meet this coming Monday after school," Mr. Grissom said. "I manage to get a guest speaker from the Las Vegas Crime Lab to talk about what goes on there. You should come and check it out. You might learn something and consider this for your future career plans."

"We'll think about it." Warrick smirked.

"Guys, we should get home," Nick said. "I have a 10:00 clock curfew and I don't want to get grounded again."

A few moments later, the four high school seniors were on their way home.

TBC


End file.
